


|Treasure| Game of Thrones

by ThxnderWar



Category: Asoiaf - Fandom, Vikings - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Death, Dragons, GoT, Multi, Sibling, Vikings, ironthrone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThxnderWar/pseuds/ThxnderWar
Summary: "You might not be interested in war but war is interested in you." -OdinThe First Targaryen Female who survived the War of the Usurper.The untold story of how she came to survive her cruel brother, mischievous thieves, murders psychopaths, kingsguard soldiers and Vikings heathens.Follow Rhaenella in her journey to find strength, courage and dragon blood within.-----------*WARNING*-Slow BurnGOT & Vikings characters do not belong to me only Rhaenella and other Characters such as Gyzza, Laurkin, Cebastian.Please enjoy.





	1. Book I

"You may not be interested in War, but War is interested in you" -Unknown

{ Rhaenella Targaryen }

Rhaenella Thunderstorm of the House Targaryen, The Mother Dragon, Queen of the Heathen Army, The Untouched, and the Goddess of Thunder and Lightning

{ Daenerys Targaryen }

Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons 

{ Jon Snow }

The White Wolf, King in the North

Ivar Lothbrok, Ivar the Boneless{ Alex Høgh Anderson }

Sigurd Snake in the Eye

Ubbe Lothbrok { Jordan Patrick Smith }

Hvitserk Lothbrok { Marco Islo }

Björn Ironside { Alexander Ludwig }

Samwell Tarly { John Bradley-West}

Sansa Stark { Sophie Turner }

Benjen Stark { Joseph Mawle}

“SHE WILL RISE, WITH A SPINE OF STEEL AND A VOICE OF THUNDER."

"LIKE THEIR DRAGONS, THE TARGARYENS ANSWERED TO NEITHER GODS OR MEN." 

"SHE IS NOT THE MAIDEN THAT NEEDS TO BE SAVED FROM THE DRAGON, SHE IS THE DRAGON AND SHE WILL EAT YOU WHOLE."

Playlist

:|: Young by Vallis Alps :|:

:|: Together by The XX :|:

:|: Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey :|:

:|: Run by Vallis Alps :|:

:|: I hate you, I love you by Gnash :|:

:|: Crazy by Kidney Thieves :|:

:|: Sweet Disposition by Temper Trap :|:

:|: Endtapes by Joy Formidable :|:

:|: Helium by Sia :|:

Author: I apologize for my tardiness in updating this Chapter!


	2. Soft Targaryen

Silence. 

It was a simple act and gesture that Rhaenella longed for. Everyday she awoke to the same routine and blabbering of her older twin brother, Viserys. Every morning she dreaded the seconds passing until he barged into her room and yanked her clothes off to watch her blossom into a woman, painfully reminding her that she will use her body to gain him power. 

And everyday he would dress her in the prettiest of dresses, fragrances and flowers. He would throw backhanded compliments and yet snap at any man dare to look at his sister. 

Although he did the same for Daenerys, he would not spend his time with her as he did with Rhaenella. 

The two would eat together, take walks together, explore the city together and even sometimes, when he wasn't being a egotistical maniac, he would let her invite Daenerys along. 

Viserys has always blamed his youngest sister for bringing death upon their mother. He was abusive, manipulative and even went as far as humiliating both females. But he had a softer side for Rhaenella. 

Daenerys had only been a child, hoping for things to get better, although Rhaenella always tried to visit her sister and bring her hopes up, she could see her slowly giving up. It tore her apart, the only surviving heir is slowly killing the other two and there wasn't anything they could do other than follow his orders. 

And the day finally came. 

Rhaenella sat quietly as the maid braided her hair ever so delicately, preparing her for once again one of the offerings Viserys has planned. 

Keeping her eyes closed she thought back to the many suitors. 

"Luwin, Roseick, Matium....." she whispered. 

"All done my lady, I will take my leave now and let you finish your meal, I will inform your brother that you are ready as well." The maid bowed slightly as she left with a handful of dirty dresses. "Thank you Lusia." She replies with a smile, now standing to walk over to her balcony with a handful of grapes in her hand. 

Slowly savoring the fruit in her mouth she examined the calmness of the people below roaming. 

Longing to be one amongst the crowd not worrying about the hellish place she had been calling home. Of course Master Illyrio was kind enough to take them in and keep them safe but she could no longer take the abuse. 

Closing her eyes again she took a large inhale as she felt the hairs of her back stand at the sound of Viserys entering the room with his booming voice. 

"There she is, my beautiful and lovely sister, so graceful and so forgetful to keep me waiting." He spoke ever so slowly. Causing Rhaella to turn to him with a small smile. "My dearest brother, thank you for the dress, you've always known how to keep me looking lovely." At this the male smiled wickedly, "Ah yes, I remembered you telling me how much you loved the color black. But of course it does not look so well on you, your color has always been gold, perhaps a purple or pink." 

Rhaella smiles to agree, now reaching to take her brothers arm as he offered to walk her out the room. 

"Today we were suppose to present you to the Slave Master of Meereen. He was very excited to meet you and had offered a large amount of gold. Old fart had been sending ravens asking about your beauty." He snarled as his sister kept her eyes casted to the floor. "I was on the verge of just sending him a raven back to tell him you are no longer in the market but then another suitor came along thanks to Master Illyrio. A Khal Drogo. He may not have gold but he has the Men." At this Rhaella lifted her head with a sound of happiness that she wouldn't be wed to an older man. "He has 40,000 men ready at his command to be given to me at the marriage proposal. Finally someone worth our time. Now of course I will have to offer you and Daenerys to see which one he likes so I do not lose any investment." 

Rhaenella looked at him finally and smiled sadly, "If that is what you wish my dearest brother, I will not fail you." 

Viserys smiles and went to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "That's my good girl, you do not wish to wake the dragon. Do not fail me and I will be merciful to find you a decent husband or I will take you myself to keep this bloodline pure, do you understand?" 

Rhaenellas smile disappeared as her brother chuckled wickedly knowing that she was frightened of him. 

She would take her chances with a stranger than her brother. 

Before long the twins and Daenerys had been standing next to Illyrio at the main entrance with guards awaiting the arrival of the suitor. 

Daenerys and Rhaenella stayed behind the men, quietly whispering to each other as Viserys busied himself with Illyrio. 

"You look stunning my dear sister." 

"As do you." Daenerys responded, no emotion into her words. 

The older female moved closer to her sister and whispered, "Perhaps I can convince Viserys to allow us to have dinner just you and I for the evening." 

Daenerys turned to her sister and smiled sadly, trying to keep appearances that she was indeed happy, nodding to satisfy her sister she responded "That would make me very happy." 

The two females nearly jumped back at the sound of men riding towards them in horses. Illyrio has quickly jumped to action and began speaking in a foreign language to greet the men. 

Rhaenella examined the strangers and nearly turned away in disgust. They appeared like savages, dressed in hardly any clothing, their bodies and faces with scars and paint. Before long Rhaenella knew it was time for the girls to move forward and present themselves. But Viserys was quick to grab both the girls wrists and whisper nonsense. 

"See their braids? When Dothraki are beaten they cut off their braids to show their shame that they've been defeated. Khal Drogo has never been defeated. They're savages of course but he's one of the finest killers. One of you will be his queen." He whispered the last part tauntingly. 

"Come forward my dears." Illyrio called for the girls. 

Rhaenella seemed to be the first to scurry away from her brother, hoping to not disappoint the savage man she dared not move her eyes from the man, her purple eyes proved that she was a Targaryen. Her shade darker than her sister and brother, their color was almost a green than a purple really. 

Daenerys stood a bit far back from her sister, equally staring back at the man with a small shutter. 

Khal Drogo only sneered at the girls, staring them up and down, until he moved his horse to face Daenerys instead. Giving a small nod to the younger Targaryen he nudged for his horse to take off, his men sneering and following behind him. 

"Where is he going?!" Viserys asked hurrying to the bottom of the stairs. 

"The ceremony is over. I believe he's chosen Daenerys." 

"But he didn't say anything did he like her?" 

Illlyrio nodded, "Trust me your grace, if he didn't, we'd know ." 

At this the men and guards now jolted to the inside of the palace. 

Pleased yet confused, Rhaenella could breathe again, the animosity in the air caused her to stiffen. 

Viserys had now turned to his sisters and smiled happily. 

"My beautiful sisters, looks like we have a weddding to prepare for. Rhaenella would you be so kind as to wait for me in your chambers. We will have a little chat after I'm done speaking to our sister and Illyrio." 

Rhaenella modded and turned to Daenerys giving her a small smile as she was escorted back by one of the guards. 

Upon entering her chambers Rhaenella finally broke down, she sat on her bed and let the tears fall slowly. 

She had never been so afraid and sorrowful in her life. Her sister was to be wed to a complete savage and there was nothing she could do. She cried even more thinking that she could've been the one chosen, she wouldn't have the strength to do so. 

She continued to cry silently until the tears stopped flowing. 

She had to figure out a way to help her sister, to convince her brother to find someone else. 

All she had to do was to find the courage to face the dragon.


	3. Suitor

After Daenerys had a frightening threat from her own brother she hurried to her room after he dismissed her. 

Only to completely ignore her chamber and scatter to her sisters, without even knocking she hurried inside and ran to her sister as she welcomed her with open arms. 

"Rhaenella I cant!" 

"Hush now love or he will hear you. You know how he is when he is angered. Don't you fret my love I will find a way to convince him to not let this go through." Rhaenella whispered grasping her sisters hands firmly while tears formed in both their eyes. 

"Rhae, he's already said he'd let all of those savage soldiers have me if it means him having his army." She sobbed, afraid of even speaking to her sister. 

This angered Rhaenella, she had warned Viserys countless time to not speak of such vulgar things to her sister. 

"Now listen to me, I will speak with him and tell him to not only turn down the wedding but if needed be I'll give myself instead. I would rather suffer than let you do so." "Rhae no! If you leave then I'll stay with Viserys and he'll do so much more worse." 

With a smile Rhaenella shook her head, "Do not fret my lovely sister, I will find a way. And even if I cannot, we will make the best of it and I will always be there for you." 

The oldest had walked her sister back to her chambers and made sure to remind her to eat and rest after the torturous morning. 

On her way back to her chambers she had failed to see her chamber doors open wide. 

Moving inside she saw not only Illyrio and Viserys standing in her chambers by the balcony but another mysterious man. 

With the sound of her door closing the men turned towards her. Viserys the first to jump of excitement. 

"Rhaenella, my sweet sister, remember the Maester I told you of Meereen? He has traveled this far to catch a glimpse of the beautiful bride to be. Come come, meet your future husband." 

Rhaenella only stood in place as the man seemed to smirk to himself and nodded at Illyrio, as if he was satisfied. 

"This is Rhaenella Targaryen, twin of our grace, named after her mother." Illyrio introduced as the male adjusted his attire. "My dear, this is Razdal Mo Eraz. One of the great Wise Masters from Yunkai." 

Rhaenella now questioned, "I thought you said Meereen?" At this Viserys nearly blew out his eyes as he stared at his sister with distaste. The Master smiled as he nodded "Yes my lady, it is Yunkai although we correspond with Meereen as well. You have nothing to fear, I intend to lavish you in the finest things gold can buy." 

At this Rhaenella had to smile even though it was forced, she did feel relieved to know that she wouldn't be sold into a savage man. But looks can be deceiving. 

The Master now turned to Viserys, "My lord, I know I have asked you of the beauty you had offered me countless times and I have to say I am very impressed and not one bit unsatisfied with your promises. We had agreed on your choosing of the time frame of the wedding however, I am willing to double the price at this very moment if you would allow me to wed her the week after your other sisters wedding?" 

At this Rhaenella took a step back, dumbfounded and surprised that it happened to soon. 

Her brother quickly responded and happily obliged. 

Illyrio seemed to be indifferent but feigned his excitement. 

"Perfect, I will have all the preparations in Yunkai. The finest for our king and my future bride to be. Until then, your grace," the Master now bent to grab his brides hand and kissed it ever so lovingly that it took him some time to finally release her. 

"I will escort you back my lord." Illyrio spoke as he knew all to well that Viserys has been on the verge of a breaking point. 

Once the door closed, Viserys walked to the balcony with his hands at the edge of the stone, his posture calm and his hair moving with the wind. The sun had been setting, with the day almost gone, Rhaenella wasn't too happy. 

Exhausted nonetheless but unable to feel anything other than confusion. 

Without any word she moved to the goblet beside her bed frame to pour herself some wine. 

"It's coming true. Our dream." Viserys spoke. 

Bitterly Rhaenella replied, "No, it's your dream." 

Viserys chuckles from outside, he knew his actions would only cause his sisters to hate him but it is a sacrifice he had to make. He enjoyed having the power, the manipulation over them but he hated to see his sister be hateful towards him. Even if it was just a little. 

"Don't pretend like I want to do this." He replied, earning him a small chuckle from his sister. 

"Oh I suppose you don't want to but you have no other choices." She stood at the entrance of the balcony. Viserys turned to her now with his face indifferent. 

"You think that I shouldn't have sold our sister to the savages, is that it?" Rhaenella kept silent, fearing that if she answered he would strike her with deadly words. 

"Do you think that I want to sell you that pathetic man? That I want to see my baby sister next to that savage? That I will no longer have my sisters beside me because they belong to other men?! You both are all I have!!" He yelled now walking to grab both her upper arms with force and shake Rhaenella, she was already used to his actions that she didn't flinch. 

"What am I suppose to do?! We lost our family and our home! Exiled to this pathetic place with no way to reclaim what is ours! I have to make the difficult choices, not you or Daenerys!" 

"Then why do you grant me a life worth living and give her the short end?" 

"Because I love you most, sister." He replied now with a sincere smile as he pecked her cheek. 

Rhaenella turned to move away from him taking another sip of her wine as she replied, "I am promised to another man. And yet you want to keep me as your own. You threaten my little sister and yet you say you care for us? Why do you continue to play these games with us? Can't you see how much we care for you and are giving up for you?" 

"Rhae, don't start-"

"Why?" 

Viserys now sighed and rubbed his face frustrated at his sisters words. 

"Let the Master have Daenerys, she will live safely. I will voluntary go with Drogo. We can't have her living like a savage. She's our sist-"

"You're my sister!" 

He yelled now as he walked over to his sibling and yelled into her face. 

"I am you're king and older brother, I will decide what is best for the family and not you! You will do as I command or you will regret it!" 

"Viserys please -" 

"No Rhaenella! It is time to start planning for our invasion. We will take what is ours will fire and blood. I am the last dragon and I will bring our enemies to burn with the Dothraki at my side and mountains of gold. You and Daenerys will bring me both and I will not hear another word against it!" 

Viserys left the room fuming and slamming her door. Rhaenella could only drink more of her wine as she rolled her eyes at her brothers child-like behavior. 

This was something she had been dealing with for 17 years and she's grown too tired of it. 

Preparing herself for bed she had only hoped that tomorrow would be a more productive day to find a way to help her sister.


	4. Dothraki Wedding

Only a day had passed before the Magistar and his associates had begun to prepare the edge of the island for the ceremony of the wedding to Daenarys and Khal Drogo.

The Magistar had mainly gather most of the gifts for the Groom and Bride, the Dothraki where the ones who brought the food and entertainment. 

It was a rather unpleasant sight, hearts of horses with blood still flowing were frying, dead animal corpses that looked like cats to be drying out in the sun, the dark color ale didn't seem to please the taste buds either. 

Magistar after Magistar brought gifts, some brought jewels, books, pets, food, and even gold. 

Viserys sat with Illyrio and watched the dorthraki entertainment. 

Men and women violently fought and preformed sexual acts with each other. 

Rhaenella sat beside Illyrio and kept her eyes down to her feet, not wanting to continue staring at the savage acts of the people surrounding her. 

Viserys had not wanted to speak with her for the day and she didn't much quite mind it either. But her mind did keep wondering back to her sister. 

Occasionally when she lifted her eyes she could see her sister sitting beside the man who was now her husband, his broad stature with an angered face only enjoying the slaughter of the man who's guts had just been cut open. 

Rhaenella didn't know how much she could take. 

That is until Illyrio has stood to bring forth the wedding gift he had for the young Khaleesi. 

"They're dragons eggs my lady, from the Shadow Lands, forged into stone over the decades but they're still beautiful to look at." He spoke, the case had been opened to reveal 3 gorgeous eggs. 

The curiousness in Daenerys eyes spoke for it self, as well for Viserys who seemed confused as to why he hadn't received any as well. 

Rhaenella smiles for the first time during the day, she loved to see her sister smile, even if it was for a mere second. 

Perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as she had thought for her sister. 

As the Khal raised, so did Daenerys, he walked and she followed, with the people surrounding her. Rhaenella now stood to watch her sister pet a white horse, "His gift...." she smiled. He was kind enough to get her a wedding gift. 

Viserys had stood to walk over to his sister who now was mounted on the horse. From where she stood she could see his forceful hand tighten around her leg as she took off in the horse with Drogo. Until realization hit her. 

"They will consummate the wedding now. We can continue the celebration if we'd so like to." Illyrio spoke as Viserys took his seat again. His smile never fading as he now has made sure that his army was secure. 

Illyrio had turned to Viserys, "Your grace, would you mind terribly?" He turned to ask for Rhaenellas hand. At this Viserys shook his head and continued to drink as he watched another woman get savagely fucked. 

As Rhaenella stood with the help of Illyrio she could only roll her eyes from disgust, "Of course he would like that...." 

As Illyrio helped her walk from the crowd of the Dothraki towards the edge of the water he spoke ever so kindly with her. 

"How are you feeling my dearest? Excited to be engaged as well?" 

"Oh yes, there's nothing more that I've wished for than to be with a man who could bring me happiness." 

Illyrio turned to her with his hands folded, "Now my dear, I may be old but I am no fool. I could see and hear the things your brother had done to you and Daenarys." Rhaenella smile had disappeared as she sighed. "There is no way of changing his mind Magistar. He's got his heart set on reclaiming the throne." "Aye, and he is the rightful heir. We must support him as best we can." Illyrio now nodded as he motioned for his slaves to walk over. 

Rhaenella has failed to notice them walking with the pair. 

"It might not be your wedding just yet my darling but I figured I give your gift as well." 

The slaves handed him the small box as he opened the top to reveal a small golden egg. 

Her eyes instantly shined, as if instinct deep inside her had caused her to reach and hold the egg with delicacy. Her finger tips felt as if they burned.

"This one was rather hard to reach, it had been the last one in the castle and still just as beautiful as your sisters but this one is special. They had said that the golden dragons were a mysterious batch. Not only would the dragons be gold but their powers would determine based on the environment they'd hatch in."

Rhaenella felt her hands burning but it did not faze her, she tried her hardest to hold the egg with ease as she hugged it to her chest. 

"Thank you Illyrio, I am truly grateful." 

Handing her the small box in which the egg was delivered she placed it back and held onto the box, refusing to hand it back to the slave. 

"Now my darling, how about we return to our conversation. Are you happy here?" 

Completely off topic and quickly concerned with her happiness Rhaenella decided to respond. 

"No, frankly I would rather be elsewhere. Anywhere but here with these savages and my brother. I do not wish to be wed to a slave owner. I am not a fool I can see that he would only want to resell me to make his profit back." 

"Smart one you are my dear, unfortunately you are right. I can see that your brother has no common sense as to notice these dangerous situations. Your sister is in good hands, she will be treated with respect and with love as she is now a queen to these people. You on the other hand received the short hand of the stick, Viserys doesn't seem to think that way but you are in danger my child." He replied in hushed whispers now, causing Rhaenella to step back confused as to why he would be speaking that way. 

"Please my lady I meant no harm, I am only trying to provide and help as best as I can to the Targaryen house." 

"But why or how would you know? Could you help me and Daenerys?" 

"It's too late for your sister my dear, she is in good hands as I said before. But there is still hope for you. Now, I must ask you something." His body cams closer to he row. As she hugged the box containing her most priced possession. "W-What my lord might that be?" 

"Rhaenella! What is that?" Viserys voice dry lot boomed from the crowd he's just managed to remove himself from. 

"Later we will speak my lady." Illyrio whispered as she feigned a smile to Viserys.   
"Your grace." 

Viserys waved him off and he nodded taking his leave. 

"I asked you a question." 

Rhaenella closed her eyes to sigh, "A gift from Illyrio for my wedding as well my dearest brother." 

She opened it to show him the golden egg. 

At this Viserys was now fuming. 

"How dare you, how dare you and Daenerys insult me by having these worthless things around! I am the last dragon and these pathetic rocks are nothing!" He yelled, causing a commotion but thankfully no one seemed to mind him. 

"Brother. They're just rocks, nothing more. They're gifts. Which is far more than you have given Daenerys or myself for our wedding that you had forced us into. So please try to calm yourself and be happy that you've got your army. But lost a sister." 

"Daenerys will never leave me, we're all she's got." 

"I didn't mean her." Rhaenella spoke now leaving him dumbfounded and hurt. 

Marching her way through the crowd she wanted nothing more than to go to her room and admire her egg. 

Hoping that maybe Illyrio would come to speak to her and help her with her predicament. 

After all she only had 5 days left.


	5. Farewell

Rhaenella awoke to her brother shouting from the halls with the sound of scattering feet. 

Her tired eyes burned from the light entering her chambers, scratching her forehead she felt her neck heavy from the unusual position she fell asleep. 

Raising from the uncomfortable manner she stretched her muscles and immediately felt relief of her back popping as well. 

"Bring my meal to Rhaenellas bedroom and bring hers as well, no pork this time!" Viserys spoke as he slammed into her room and quickly closed the door. 

His nightmare loosely hanging from his frame as he stumbled upon the small table in her bedroom. Taking a seat he grumbled and rubbed his temples. 

"Rhae fix me up from this hangover." 

"As you wish brother." 

Gracefully she walked to his side on the way passing by her nightstand to grab a rag drenched in the water provided. Squeezing the excess out she placed it upon his forehead, guiding him head to hang back. 

Pushing aside his silver locks she smiled at the sight of her brother closing his eyes and enjoying his massage. 

Moments like this did she truly wish he would stay in forever. 

"Rhae you are amazing." He moaned as she found the knot in his neck. 

"Thank you Viserys." 

Silence fell upon the room for a moment, Rhaenella enjoyed it very much until Illyrio came rushing into the door. 

"Your grace, they are preparing to leave." 

Viserys now slowly but angrily stood as he began to pace back and forth. 

"Those savages are requesting too much out of us. They get what I offer and now they want us to follow him? Pathetic savages. I have to be here to collect my gold when Rhae marrys."

At this Rhaenella took a seat, "What's going on?" She questioned now even more confused as to what was going on. 

Viserys has been to busy within his own mind to respond. "The Dothraki never stay still for long my dear, now that he's gotten his bride they must go back to Vaes Dothrak to gather all their forces to plan the invasion. In which Viserys has to be present but with your current engagement he might not be able to." 

At this she stood anxiously, completely forgetting to hide her excitement. 

"Brother, you must go. This is incredible news!" 

"You....you want me to go?" He questioned now surprised at his sister. Never had he imagined that it would kill him to leave her behind but now here she was ushering him to do so. 

"Of course I do! This is what you wanted, you're one step closer to getting our home back. I'm sure if we send a raven to the Master of Meereen he will not mind waiting until your return." 

"I'm afraid not my dear, we've already received a raven claiming that he will be ready with the preparations in the next 4 days." Illyrio spoke with indifference in his voice. 

At this Viserys sighed heavily and went to sit back in his chair. 

"Leave us. We must speak." 

When the door closed Rhaenella went to sit beside her brother, now eagerly waiting for his response. 

Of course she was eager to get him to leave, it would give her time to plan an escape, hoping that is what Illyrio has been requesting of her. 

"Rhae, I can't leave you, I care about you too much. I will miss you terribly." He whispered now turning to his sister. At this she sighed and went to grab his hand from the table. She smiled sadly, "And I you, regardless of the what has happened. You're my brother you're all I have." 

"Come with us. He will learn to wait if he wants his bride." 

She frowned, the hope within asking her to fight. 

"Viserys, you know that he will not, he will grow tired and then refuse to pay. You must go and leave me behind so I can help you." 

"You are my sister-" 

"And I am trying to help you as much as I can!" Rhaenella spoke now standing to go and kneel before him, still holding his hand. 

"Go. I will be in good hands with Illyrio, once I am married I hope to be in better hands. But Daenerys needs you now more than ever, those savages could be plotting to sacrifice her for all we know." 

Viserys now chuckled, causing his sister to glare, "She is your sister also and she has won you the army. You must go and help her as she helps you. When you return it will be my time to help you." 

"Rhaenella...." He whispered as he reached to tuck her silver hair back. 

"You've always been the smartest." He spoke and helped her stand as he did. "I will take my leave, but I will expect to hear from you, I will return to you my dearest sister and I will conquer the seven kingdoms with you by my side. And even Daenerys. I do not intend to lose either of my sisters. I need both to keep our blood-line pure." His lips ever so delicately planted a kiss on her forehead as she felt her heart drop. 

His smirk still wicked as he hugged her, "Come see us off, it might be the last you see of Dany."

——————————

Rhaenella stood with the Magistar at the entrance of the palace. The Dothraki had been packing and gathering their belongings on the back of their horses and ordering their own slaves to do the menial work. 

Rhaenella had been hugging Daenerys so tight that she very thought of releasing her brought tears to her eyes. 

"I will miss you my Little Dragon." She whispered in her ear giving her a kiss on her right temple. Her sisters eyes glistened with the faint water of the tears threatening to fall. 

"And I will always remember you, Mother Dragon." She smiles as her sister allowed the tears to fall, Daenerys did not like to leave her family behind. But it's not like she had a choice. 

Viserys had been busy making sure he has all his belongings to notice his sisters painful goodbyes. 

"Do not cry Rhae, we will see each other again. Be strong, be brave, be fierce like the dragon you are." Daenerys whispered as she squeezed her sisters hands. 

"Always for you and strangely enough for that man." Rhaenella chuckles sadly as her eyes turned to her brother who had been scolding a slave for not moving faster. 

The Dothraki had began to move, the only one who stayed behind was Khal Drogo with his angered face. 

"It is time for them to go." Illyrio whispered to the girls. 

Daenerys nearly choked a sob as she nodded and gave her sister a final hug before hurrying to mount her horse. 

Rhaenellas hands clasped together as she watched her sister ride away in her gorgeous white stallion alongside her new husband. 

He must've been rough last night with their consummating as she realized her sisters discomfort at the mounting of the horse, the way her body tensed and her eyes puffy from the amount of crying she must've endured. 

And yet as has the courage to follow him. 

"She's a brave one, her strength surprises me." She whispered to Illyrio who only seemed to hum a response in agreement. 

"Wait for me my beloved sister, I will be back in no time. We shall take back what is ours with Fire and Blood." Viserys hollered as he took off in his own horse following his sister, holding his head up high from the excitement. 

Rhaenella could only watch her brother with a smile. 

She was hopeful that he would be safe and he would be able to avenge their family. 

Deep inside her heart she knew that he was not destined to rule. 

And it only frightened her more to know that he could possibly conquer Westeros.


	6. Ships

The day of her siblings embarked on their journey to Vaes Dothrak has been a tough one for Rhaenella. 

She retired to her chambers and simply cried for the rest of the day. 

Refusing to eat or open the door to anyone. 

Alone and no one to talk to or could even come close to sympathize with her situation. 

At night she stood at her balcony watching the city. The lighting of the brothels enchanting music and seductive voices, the laughter of men drinking at the pubs and the sound of children still out and about playing. 

With her nightgown flowing swiftly by the light breeze of the night and her hair down from the braids. 

The golden egg that she'd receive from Illyrio had been placed in a small bowl like box, a crimson pillow holding it from the bottom with five candles lit around the egg. 

Her room dark with only the candles burning. 

The sadness and loneliness had yet to diminish, causing her to miss two meals from her sadness.

But she forced herself to crawl under her covers and painfully search for slumber.

Although it never came, with the sound of her stomach now rumbling she flung herself off the bed. Wrapping her robe around her night gown she decided to make herself presentable before heading down to the kitchen. 

Something in the back of her mind had been pulling her to stay in her chamber and ignore her stomach. But she was only as stubborn as a mule.

As she went out her room with the hallways lit by the elegant torches, sighing as she finally left burdens in the room. 

Walking to the kitchens didn't take very long. 

She only meant to sneak in and steal a piece of the pie that had been served hopefully. Walking back to her chambers and have the servants take care of the rest in the morning. 

Half way walking through the hallway she had realized that she should have just asked for a soldier down her chambers to ask one of the slaves to fetch her something. But there were no soldiers. 

In fact the palace was very still. No noise what so ever. 

When she walked to one of the balconies of the palace with the view of the city she lost oxygen in her lungs. 

The sight before her was not something she had expected. 

The city was ablaze, fire had sprout over night, the city burning. The longer she stared the faster the fire sprouted towards her. Frozen in place she failed to notice the riots and fighting of men closing into what she had learned to call home. 

Their yells and swords clashing against each other didn't bring her back to reality. It was the loud banging that came from the main door. 

Running back to her chambers, her entire being shaking, wanting nothing more but to hide. 

As she turned a corner she collided into Illyrio. 

"Magistar!" 

"My dear we must get you to a safe place. The enemy is at our door and I promised your brother I would keep you safe. Come, we must use your chambers!" He urges on as he escorted her, holding onto her hand so hard that it surely caused bruising. 

Closing and locking her door, Illyrio was quick to action, "My dear, grab that knife from your table hide it within your dress. Grab the satchel and take your egg. We must go." He pushed with all his might the heavy frame of her bed. 

Rhaenella hurried to follow his directions, hurried hoping to find something to take her egg. Within the time it took her to ran her things she could hear the yells and pounding of the doors down the hall. 

"Rhaenella hurry!" Illyrio yelled, opening the hidden door beneath her bed, revealing a stair case spiraling down. 

He helped her down and gave her one of the torches that hung in her room. Bursting it into flames with the candle sitting in the small table. 

"You must go, follow the stair way. Run, don't look back, it will lead you to the woods. Go East towards Vaes Dothrak. The Dothraki Sea is where you will find Viserys and Daenerys." "But what about you?!" 

He smiled and shook his head, "I must stay behind and stall. You have two choices my dear, love or die. Now go!" He yelled and closed the door, clasping the lock back onto it. 

Rhaenella did not hesistate as she followed down the strairs. 

The smell of must and mold unfamiliar. 

At the bottom of the stairs she could already hear the sound of foot steps above her. 

Her breathing had stopped as she heard Illyrios painful cries for mercy. 

She cried as she began to run, she had no time to second guess her options. 

She had to survive. 

Spills of what could've been piss where scatted in the tunnel, piles of rotten substances, the chatter of rats fleeing at the sound of girl running by. The stench it self could bring anyone to gag but there was no time. 

Almost tripping over her own feet as she ran, she dropped the torch, turning the only source of light into darkness. 

Her breathing only continued to rise as she held her hand slide in the darkness to touch the walls, continuing to hurry out of the passage. 

From afar she could already hear voices of men behind her. 

Throwing away what little sense she had she ran, not caring to keep her hands at the wall for stability. 

When she finally crashed onto a rock solid wall, she began to pound onto it. 

Tears streaming down her face, hair wild and untamed, her night gown torn and dirty from the mud, bodily fluids and sewer waste. 

"I can't die! I can't give up!" She sobbed to herself, looking for anything in the darkness to help her open break the large door. 

From the slightest peep hole at her right she could see light peering through, scurrying to bury her hands to it, scratching and digging her hand she managed to grab a hold of the rock. Pulling with all force within her she dropped rock after rock to open the passage enough for her to squeeze through, carefully making sure she did not drop her egg. 

When her entire body had finally broke through, the crisp air of the woods filled her lungs, adrenaline bursting through her veins as she felt safe even for just a second. 

With the men still behind her she began to run again, anywhere is better than where she was. 

Lungs and calves burning from the force her brain urged from the will to survive. 

She had no time to think of where her guards where. 

Where would she go? 

She failed to see the hill approaching, loosing her footing as she grabbed onto a branch, her yell could not be heard but she held onto the branch of the large tree hanging off the hill. 

The beach was beneath her, the waves ever so still. 

And yet she could still hear the cries and agonizing steel crashing from Pentos. 

The fires had ignited the sky, illuminating the city in destruction. 

Steadily she stepped down the hill, holding herself from the vines and branches. 

Climbing down she had managed to stop herself from crying as she had to put all her energy into safely reaching the beach. 

When her feet had only been a few meters down from the sand allowed herself to fall. Plummeting down softly onto the sand. Her egg rolling out of her bag as she lay motionless. 

Body fatigued, adrenaline deteriorating and eyelids ready to close. 

Who were those men? 

Why did they attack? 

What where they after? 

All the questions came at once. 

Her feelings uncertainty, afraid, rage, confusing but mostly sad. 

The sky above had been dark, clouds now forming together, with the waves from the beach moving dangerously close to her. 

Slowly rising to her knees, weak and exhausted from the previous events she reached for her egg, bringing it close to her chest and smiling. 

The only thing close to what she had left of her House, Name and Family. 

Voices came from above her. Scattering she hurried to her feet and began to run away from the beach. 

Where could she go? Pentos had the largest beach known to Essos. 

Rhaenella stopped at the sight of the foreign ships at the end of the dock.


	7. Thunder

Waves clashing against the ships fiercely as the storm continued. The enemy had docked and many more soldiers walked the beach. 

From behind her form she could already hear the footsteps and yells she could not understand but she knew in her bones that they were coming for her. 

She hurried to her feet and ran to the only way she knew she would have a better chance of surviving. 

Or perhaps it's that she did not want to accept her fate and decided to end it. 

But had she been so protective of her egg, maybe she wasn't done, maybe in her mind she had hope that in a miracle in her mind she will see her brother sailing for her and saving her from the foreigners. 

At the edge of the water, she kicked her heavy shoes off, feeling the cold sensation of her toes burying into the wet sand. 

The mist and the waves had caused a chill run down her spine that strangely enough she enjoyed, even if it was just for a second. 

Ahead the clouds continued to stir, thunder roared as loud as the waves and strikes of lightning so visible to the naked eye stroke closer and closer. 

"There!" 

Her feet became only heavier and heavier as she scurries into the water, fighting to keep her ashore and yet pulling her even deeper. 

In her heart she knew she could not give up. 

But her mind fought and gave her a different alternative. 

When she was finally neck deep into the water she began to swim, holding her egg with one hand close to her chest and used the other to swim. 

She could not look back, she did not want to for the fear of losing herself and bringing her own surrender.

Men had already dove into the water, ordered to retrieve her, though she had swam too far they were determined to receive a prize for her head. 

With the loud roar of thunder, a stroke of lightning dove only a few meters besides Rhaenella she used it to her advantage. 

The men now hesitating to retrieve her from the danger of the waves pulling them deeper. 

The waves had begun to increase in size, Rhaenella had struggled to keep her head above water. Drinking the salty water and burning her nostrils she had realized this was a big mistake. 

When she had finally reached her peak, her arms too tired from from switching to huddle her egg to her chest and swimming she stopped, catching her breath to look back at the men who now gathered at the beach, yelling, scurrying and ordering others around. More jumped into the water and others ran back to the docks. 

It was when she noticed that a ship had been sailing towards her with a number of men on board. 

The waves now carried her off further and further into the deep ocean. 

Her lungs filled with more water and her head sunk into the dark. She would either let herself drown before submitting, even though her mind and body fought against it.

The boat swayed side to side from the large waves, there was no telling if they would make it in time to retrieve the girl before she drowned herself. 

But their hopes to receive the large amount of gold, slaves and crops to bring back as their successful raid was too big to fail. 

Her form had drowned so deep into the water that men had been tied around with rope to dive into the water and catch her. 

"Up!" One yelled against the sea waves, his arm wrapped around the waist of the body of the silver hair girl. 

Hands came together to pull both bodies on board. Coughing out the water that filled her lungs, she bang to yell and kick off the prying hands of the men. She was easily held down but she continued to fight. 

One of the men on board had lit a torch, held it up into the air and waved it back to the men waiting on shore. A signal to the men to inform that they retrieved the girl. 

The man on shore held his stare at the boat, the waves made him uneasy, with the thunder and lightning still striking near his prized possession and his men made him wonder if it was worth the struggle. 

"Now that we have her, what will be our next step to getting our gold?" The man beside him asked as he struck his sword into the sand. Dropping his shield as he kneeled down to his brothers eye level who sat on the sand with his crutches beside him. 

His brother only stared ahead, "We will take her and sell her to the highest bidder. First we will have to see what she may have to offer." 

His brother grunted beside him, his disapproving chuckle caused him to turn and look at him questioningly. 

"Do you not agree Ubbe? Do you find it funny?" 

"Of course not, I am merely wondering what would be so special about this one that we should bring her back with us? We are suppose to continue raiding south." 

At this the man scoffed, "She will be a prize to take back, we have enough to keep us wealthy until we can find a buyer for her. Until then, we should see what fun we can have. As I heard, she comes from a line of royalty with dragons and magic." He answered as his eyes turned back to the sea, watching as their boat turned to sail back to the docks. 

"This one might have Thunder in her soul Ivar." 

With that his men left, following behind the older man, leaving him behind to watch the storm continue. 

———————————

Unconscious, Rhaenella had been placed in a cell, chained onto a post.

Her body hanged to the side from the restrained of her arms. Her neck ached, muscles sore and tired from her previous struggles that she found herself awakening from her sleepy state. 

Immediately thrashing and pulling at her arms she struggle to figure out where she had been. 

Who were these men, why was she taken, where were they taking her but most importantly she wondered why she was still breathing? 

The sound of men above her, foot steps of boots stomping and the waves crashing beside her. 

"I'm still in the ocean?..." she questioned. 

There was no absolute way she had figured she would still be alive. The dark room didn't have much sunlight coming in order for her to inspect her surroundings other than a torch that hung beside the door to her room, not enough light to give but she froze at the sound of a slithering. 

No it wasn't slithering it was scraping behind her. 

She could not turn back enough to witness the man dragging himself in front of her. 

And when her breaths got louder and louder from the fear, the figure had chuckled, causing her only to struggle more. 

"He was right, you do have the will of Thunder." His voice whispered, his arms moved his crippled body towards her view as he now presented himself in front of her. 

She refused to look at him in the eyes, struggling still with her chains but keeping her head bowed, at this the man snickered. 

His indigo eyes darkened as he continued to move closer to her. As if she were his prey, a very expensive prey that he had to remind himself not to damage. 

"I'll break that sooner than you think, you will do as I command and you will give me what I want." 

Something inside of her broke at his words, her teeth clenched and her muscles flexed as she stilled. 

Raising her head slowly as her Amethyst eyes met his Indigo eyes. For a slight second she could see the surprise in his face but has quickly changed back to his smirk.

"I will not be treated as a slave, you will not break me. I will burn you and this fleet at the very first chance I get.....I will belong to no one and I will do only as I wish. I will not break, I will not bow and you will pay for what you have done...." 

His smirk grew even wider, his face lowering as his arms moved him closer to her, the thunder outside roaring and bring them to rock back and forth again. 

"If only you knew what I have planned for you my little dove."


	8. Prisoner

He came as he went, crawling and surprising her at the moment she wakes. Only to remind her of his simple words. 

"I will break you." 

Giving her an infamous smirk that had scarred itself into her dreams. 

She had lost count of the days she spent chained, her dress soiled from her own secretion, ocean water and sand. 

Uncomfortable, starving and frankly restless from the countless visits she received from the cripple man, she began to wonder where is it that she was being transported? 

Finally, sometime during the night she heard the familiar scrapping of the cripple making his way towards her confined room, this time he wasn't alone. 

"Are you sure about this?" One whispered, her ears perked as she listened, "We can't let her starve, damaging the goods isn't always physical, Ivar. She needs food and proper place to sleep." One answered as the door opened. 

Both men froze at the sight of the girls eyes staring at them, the way her purple hues flowed with the torch's brightness. 

The cripple had crawled inside, with another brunette man, his head shaved from both sides but as he turned to close the door, she spotted his long pony tail as well as another brunette boy. 

Her face smeared with mud and black grease of the men who captured her. 

The brunette boy now stood leaning against the door with his arms crossed, the cripple had made himself comfortable at his usual spot, in front of Rhaenella. While the other had kneeled down beside the cripple, "Forgive us for coming over at such a late hour. We....we were hoping to speak with you." 

The cripple man kept his eyes on the girl, challenging her with his deathly stare, causing the girl to avoid his face all together. 

"If you corporate with us, we will corporate with you."

At this Rhaenella turned to look at the brunette man, raising an eyebrow, "Why should I?" 

The cripple smiled now, his smile so sinister as he chuckled lowly, the man beside him nudged him as he noticed his actions. 

"We do not have any intentions on hurting you. In fact, your entire being is worth a lot. And we want that gold. We will keep you until we can find someone who is willing to work with our demands, but we will provide you with food and shelter as long as you can work with us." 

At this Rhaenella scoffed, "Have you considered contacting my living relatives?" 

At this the crippled pointed at her and snarled his lip, "Watch the way you speak to us little dove, we can easily throw you over board." 

Rhaenella turned to look at the man, if that is what you could call him due to his condition. 

"I would take that chance. It would be much more promising than having any kind of hope on men like you." 

"Enough!" He yelled reaching to grab her face and squeezing her cheeks, pushing his brother off his arm. 

"Ivar, don't-"

"No, Ubbe, she is not one of us, we need to teach her a lesson. You are nothing but a pawn in this game. You will never have the will of Fire or Thunder. You were wrong brother." 

Releasing her face after she whimpered from the pain and the man beside him dragging him away. 

"This is exactly why I did not want you to come along to our bargaining!" 

Rhaenella tilted her head confused, "Bargain?" 

The man who had leaned on the door now moved forward. 

"Yes, you see, in exchange for your safety, your word and your cooperation with our demands, we will not bring any more harm to your people. Or.....to this." His head turned to his comrades who had been standing behind glaring at each other. Exchanging silent words, until the one with the pony tail reached into his cloak to reveal a golden egg. 

Rhaenellas eyes began to water, her thrashing began as she begged for release. 

"Please, I beg you, don't harm it!" 

The cripple had wickedly smiled, looking up at the man who held the egg. Instructing him to pass it onto his hands, hesitantly he did as asked. 

Rhaenellas thrashing calmed as the crippled man held her egg, delicately placing it onto his lap. 

"Before we come to an agreement, we must find out what is said about you and your family to be true. We cannot invest any resources on someone who's rumour turn out to be only gossip. So tell us my little dove.....Who are you?" 

The two other men now decided to kneel down before the girl. 

"Tell is your name, where you are from and what is the purpose that so much commotion has been mentioned?" 

Her head had bowed now, her dirty silver locks moved to cover her face from her defeat. Although she contained her sobs the hurt could still be visible. 

"I am of Targaryen blood, Rhaenella. Our family had been wiped by the Usurper Robert Baratheon, with only my siblings and I being the last surviving blood. My older brother is to be the Dragon who will take back the seven kingdoms. That egg you hold is a real dragon egg given to me as my wedding gift to a Meereen Maester." 

The male with the ponytail now stood, clapping his hands, "Well, then look who was right after all. She is not the heir to the throne. Let's just drop her off at her promised man and get our gold and sail back home." 

The cripple now shook his head, impressed that his prisoner had broken. 

"Seems like you were right brother."

The girl slowly raised her head to stare at the man who held her beloved egg. 

"You finally broke. You gave me all the information I needed, I was beginning to wonder if you were actually interesting enough to continue to torment but you're just another foolish girl." 

Rhaenella found the edges of her mouth twirling up to a smile. 

Shaking her hair out of her eyes she whispered "No." 

"No?" 

"No. You are wrong." Her whisper now rising as his smile disappeared. 

"You did not break me. You will never break me. You cannot break the will of the Dragon inside of me. I told you once and I'll tell you every time we meet.....you will pay." 

The men stared back at the small girl, whether they were amazed or actually surprised that such a defenseless girl actually decided to smile and talk back to their menacing brother was a sight to see. 

Without another word, the cripple rolled the egg from his hands onto the hands of his oldest brother, "Leave her. Another couple days in solitude should teach her to watch her mouth." 

Rhaenella held her head high as she flashed the men another smile, their forms disappearing from the room and locking the door. 

Her eyes closed now, the fire has died out only seconds later at the sound of the waves rising once again. 

The fury had begun to brew within her.


	9. Escaping

The night after her conversation with the three foreign men Rhaenella had to sit in the dark, in agony of her wrist now bruised and raw from her constant struggle. 

The stench in the room has been overwhelming. 

Not only of her own bodily fluids. 

But within the days more and more women had been placed in the room with her. 

Slaves perhaps, in the couple of days she had sailed with the foreign men, she counted 3 stops. 

The women refused to speak, some cried, others simple stayed in their place with the fear of causing more pain to themselves. 

The familiar shuffle of men rushing to their orders could be heard above them. 

The boat didn't sway as much as she had been used to over the past weeks. Less and less footsteps were heard above them, the shouting and grunts had stopped for a moment. 

As the hours passed, Rhaenella had informed the girls that they might been docked once again. Not long after the door had swung open, an unfamiliar face came to the room, his hair was blonde and had a couple of braids hanging from the long locks. His eyes shined with mischief and his smile curled up into a smirk as his eyes landed on the girl that cried behind Rhaenella. 

As he made his way towards her to release her binds, another walked into the room, setting his sights on a different woman, by the end of the hour Rhaenella was the only one left in the room. 

She has become used to cries of the women who she had sailed with. 

Trying to find some sleep Rhaenella closed her eyes but before long, another man had been walking down to the room. 

"Ubbe, I don't think this is right." 

"Well we can't continue to damage her, we need her, she's been starved and stinks from her own piss. She's royalty and it wouldn't be fair to treat her like the rest of the slave girls." 

"But if Ivar finds out that you went against his orders,-" 

"He will understand. Now come help me, I'm sure she'll need help getting up. Or run and get her the room ready with a servant to help her dress. And don't let Ivar see you." 

The man could only sighed and take off to comply with his demands, he already knew that was to come but Ubbe could be just a stubborn as Ivar. 

When the y'all man entered the room, he didn't expect for it to be so dark, his mind had told him to call out for her but frankly he could not remember how to pronounce her name. It was rather hard to remember it really. But he did manage to see those purple eyes look up at him with confusion. 

Why did they make him feel so vulnerable. 

His heart belonged to another, he knew that but yet here he was, walking towards the girl and assuring her with his actions that he did not want to hurt her. 

"Rhaenella." 

His head shot up as the eyes of the girl lit up from her release. 

"My name is Rhaenella, you may call me Rhae if it's easier." With his help, grabbing her hands to help her lift from the coldness of the floor. He thanked the gods for the darkness in the room for hiding his bashfulness. 

"My name is Ubbe. I am here to help you if you help us. That was the deal." His tone now changing as he forcefully grabbed her arm and dragged her out the room. 

Helping her jump down the boat and covering her with one of the borrowed cloaks to escort her back to the inn they had just raided, Hvitserk waiting outside patiently for him. 

No words were exchanged, just a simple nod as both the males walked in, avoiding the gazed of the other warriors as they continued to drink relentlessly. 

Shoved into another room, Rhaenella had almost turned around to start fighting as she had no intention on being locked away again, but froze at the sight of a bath being filled and another female who had smiled at her presence. 

"Come my lady, the water is prepared for you." 

Confused and frankly too tired to argue, she complied and shed her ruined attire. 

————————————-

His indigo eyes buried themselves into the hips that swayed in front of him, the girl seductively winked at him and did all possible to seduce him without her hands roaming. 

He never liked for anyone to place their hands on him. 

His men had been grateful to find a decent brothel filled with women to penetrate their dicks in after such a long raid. No telling they would make it another week without any sexual satisfaction. 

His mind reeled with the thoughts of the girl he had hidden away for his own personal torture. 

That is until he received word from another that she had been snatched away from her chambers by his own brother. 

His eyes scanned to look for his two brothers who were missing, Sigurd of course was already burying his face into a whores chest, so he did not bother with scolding him. Not like he very much cared, Sigurd was the one who often swelled into Ivars skin. 

Furiously crawling out of his sitting position, he began to crawl out of the pub. 

The healer back home had told him to start using his crutches more, but they caused him too much pain, of course he would try. But in this foreign place that had too many steps, and uneven plains he would rather crawl. 

Before he could make it out of the pub he was stopped at the sound of his brother calling out for him. 

"Where you going little Ivar? Going to try and sneak into that pitiful princess legs?" 

He's learned to dismiss some of his brothers comments but hearing him disrespect the girl, his prisoner made him tremble with Anger. 

Before he could reply back swiftly to his brother the two missing brothers had stepped into the pub, the commotion of the pub had died down as the tension grew. 

Deciding to ignore Sigurd, Ivar instead turned to his other two brothers who had decided to sit and start drinking ale. 

His menacing glare followed their every movement.

"So....where did you two run off to?" He questioned, his body dragging it self to take a seat beside his brothers who hung their heads, attempting to hide their secrecy. But he knew, he knew too well. 

"You're awfully quiet today Hvitserk. Did something happen that I should know about?" 

"Nothing to concern yourself with Ivar." 

"Oh really? That's not what I heard from Bollag." 

His brother Ubbe now chugged down his ale, shaming his cup down onto the table, while Hvitserk only kept his eyes else where. 

"What do you want me to say Ivar?" 

"Nothing. Nothing at all Ubbe, except maybe tell me why MY prisoner had been removed without my permission!" He hollered, his brother now standing to show his dominance. 

"She is not your prisoner! She is OUR prisoner. We all fought to capture her!" 

"Our deal was made due to MY-" 

"NO! It was made by ALL of us. Don't try to swindle us out of it while you take the glory. We consult together." 

At this Ivar had enough, his eyes darkness and his teeth clenched. 

Sigurd who has noticed his brothers fighting had decided to join the commotion. 

"I decided that she needed a decent place to sleep, that she needed food and she needed to be taken care of not because she is royalty but because she is a human." 

"A human that we are trading over for gold." Ivar pointed out. 

At this his other brother chimes in, "Regardless Ubbe is right about this Ivar." 

"Where is she now?" Ivar questioned, noticing that the pub had completely died down now with the warriors listening closely to their leaders. 

"At the inn, getting the care she needs." 

The door to the pub had swung open, two men with shields and axes rushed in. 

"The storm is rolling in again and one of the ships has been stolen!" 

"Stolen by who?!" 

"The dragon girl." The men replied, Ivars face turned from annoyance to complete loathing. 

"Go you fools, capture her again and this time bring her to me! Go go! Now all of you!" 

Ubbe has ran out with Sigurd behind, Hvitserk had stood waiting on his youngest brother. 

"This is what I was trying to avoid....but you all decide to not listen to the words of a cripple and put your faith on a woman."


	10. Thunderstorm

Rhaenella had steered the boat towards the impending storm, she did not know what had caused her to snap, maybe it was the way that the servant girl pitied her or the way that the guard watched her hungrily with his eyes as she finished dressing. 

All she knew is that she burned two people alive. 

Dropping the candles that had been carefully displayed on the room onto the bed and furrs that easily started the fire. Before she knew what to do, Rhaenella had stolen a dress from the next room, quickly making her exit. 

Letting the others figure out the smell of burning flesh. 

Her egg secured away in her pocket as she kept her gaze down. Avoiding contact with anyone but making her way towards the dock. 

She was going to steal the boat. 

And now she found herself sailing, for the first time in her life. 

The shouts and horns of the warriors alarming one another of the incidents caused her to look back. 

She hadn't expected to see all the men at the beach, running and fuming to catch her but she had already made it too far away. 

What caught her attention was the menacing look of her captor. 

Ivar. 

He sat on a stool, his hands clenching together and his fine jaw clenching tightly. 

And even with the distance she still felt the fear of his cruelty. 

Beside him stood the man who had showed her kindness. Ubbe.

A pang in her heart has given her a second thought of turning around and apologizing for ever trying to escape. His eyes were almost as bright as his brother but Ubbes held much more. 

With the thunder roaring above her and the clouds forming, she began to wonder where all the sudden force of nature had came? It never rained this much in Pentos but frankly she was thousands of miles away from Pentos. 

Returning her gaze ahead, the sight of the droplets of the rain coming straight towards the boat made her uneasy. 

But she will not fail again to reclaim her freedom. 

With three boats behind her filled with men ready to take back what is theirs she began to silently pray to the gods that they would somehow make the waves flip their boats over so she could get away. But fate had different plans. 

"HOLD!" 

The men had lit their arrows on fire, archers holding their bows high at the target. 

The stolen ship. 

Back at the beach, Ubbe noticed what his men were doing. Fear spread onto his features. 

"We need to get on a ship and stop them. They are going to burn the ship and she'll drown with that storm." 

Sigurd crosses his arms and scoffed. 

"We don't have anything valuable on that ship anymore. All the slaves had been sold and the gold transferred to the bigger ship Ivar had bought this evening. If she valued her life she wouldn't have planned such a stunt. She'll be a nice meal for the sharks." 

Ivar for the first time in his miserable life had agreed with his brother. 

"Brother are you mad?!" Ubbe yelled, causing his youngest sibling to turn and give him an eye roll. 

"Brother, it's like Sigurd said. If she valued herself enough, she wouldn't have ran. After you were so kind to give her hospitality and look how she repays us. Eh?" 

"RELEASE!"

The arrows soared with flames, most flew into the water and drowned in the dark abysss, others can close to the target. 

"She is still valuable, we can still trade her for a good profit and that egg of hers." Ubbe argues, with his brothers only rolling their eyes from annoyance. "It is only but a rock, a mere object that gives her some sense of hope that she is worth something. I will not waste my time any further." Ivar replied. 

"HOLD!" 

Sigurd who has been watching eagerly, actually hoping to watch the boat combust into flames has began to smile, "Besides, who would want such a cowardly princess like her. The only thing worth would be what's in between her legs and those eyes." 

Ubbe had enough, "Ivar stop this now!" 

"RELEASE!" 

Rhaenella felt the arrow graze her arm, burning and splitting the skin on her right arm. Releasing the steer. 

Another arrow had lodged itself onto the side of the boat, flames erupting and spreading onto the rest of the boat. 

From the beach Ivar smiled along with Sigurd, "And now we wait." 

Rhaenella held onto her arm slightly, while cradling her egg. Tears streaming down her eyes as she chocked on her sobs. She wanted to wail, to scream, to cry out for help but she didn't. No one would hear her or help her. 

In that moment, the flames had engulfed the boat, pieces had began to sink and the waves began to rip the boat more and more. Water clashes with fire. The lighting strikes even closer and closer. 

This was the end for her. She had no other reason to live. Her family had left her and she had no purpose. 

Looking back she would have a bette chance being sold to her suitor for money. 

But she held onto hope. 

And now she is to die by the hands of the sea, fire and thunder. 

Closing her eyes, with both hands she held her egg close to her lips, kissing it one last time and whispered "Of Targaryen blood."

The heat of the flames engulfed her, but she felt no pain. The boat has still been afloat even with the waves continuing to fight and drown her. 

Opening her eyes to watch as her clothes had burned at the touch of the flames around her, eyes widening at her sight of her skin still attached to her without any signs of disintegration. 

At the beach, Ivar waited and waited to hear her screams of agony. To see her jump into the ocean to help with her burning flesh but nothing came. 

Even Sigurd has began to question where she went, within the flames no one could tell where her form had dropped. 

"Perhaps an arrow found her heart. She'd be dead before the flames took her." Hvitserk stated lowly. Ubbe had kept his eyes burning at Ivars back. 

"Whatever the matter is she's no longer a burden." 

A large strike of thunder had now came down onto the boat in flames. The echo of crunching even from their distance could be heard. 

Men now cheered as Ivar began to applaud. 

"And that my dear brothers is a sign that the gods have punished her even further for disrespecting us." 

Ivar laughed loudly as he began to walk away with his crutches and his two brothers. Only Ubbe glared in his direction. The rest of the men gathered their belongings and resumed to leave. "Come Ubbe, we will find you a new bitch that looks similar maybe then she will be grateful of your hospitality and kindness." Ivar smirked as his brother glared, clenching his jaw. 

Ubbe had came close to screaming at his brother but his eyes caught sight of something else. 

The dragon girl. 

Standing on the piece of boat still fought against the waves and with flames surrounding her body. Her hands still holding onto the golden egg tightly onto her chest. 

"Ivar....she's alive." 

Those words were enough to cause all men to turn and look back. 

In all her glory she stood, eyes narrowed and burning into the indigo eyes of her captor. 

She wasn't done fighting. 

Sigurd and Hvitserk walked forward, surprised at what they witnessed. 

Another strike of lightning landing right onto her hand that she has extended out. She didn't flinch and she didn't burn. 

All Ivar could do was watch, his mouth hanging open. 

"How?" 

Ubbe smiles to himself, amazed and in awe "She is a Thunderstorm."


End file.
